


Sleepless night

by mabukidot



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabukidot/pseuds/mabukidot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Sheba has troubles to sleep and tries to figure out why. This fanfiction was made at the request of my dear mon-qi, I hope you’ll like it (and of course, all of you, Sheba and Soloshe lovers ;D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mon-qi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mon-qi).



Sheba was lying in her bed between Arba and Solomon, staring silently at the ceiling in the dark. She didn’t know why but, despite her efforts, she wasn’t able to sleep that night. She didn’t want to wake up anyone, especially with the exhausting day they had. After having destroyed another tower, freeing the enslaved species and setting up an isolation barrier to protect them, they had witnessed parents and children gathering together with cries of joy and relieves. Of course, she was happy watching this display of hapiness but something was bothering her deep down.

The young girl turned on the left and right, her eyes closed, trying desperately to fall asleep but in vain. She finally gave up and slowly stood up, trying to not make any noise. Sheba looked around the big room where apparently everyone was deeply asleep and got up in silence. After picking up a blown-off candlestick on the floor, she walked through the room among the beds, heading for the exit. Once she was in the corridor, she lit the candle and walked right in front of her.

At the orphanage, when she had trouble to sleep, she was used to sneak out the dormitory and take refuge in the library to read a book or draw until morning. This habit didn’t disappear as she opened the library door and closed it behind her cautiously. She put the candle on the floor and took sheets of paper and pencils. Drawing had a relaxing effect on her ever since she was little. Most of the time, she was drawing without even thinking, just to ease her mind. As her work progressed, she realized she was reproducing what happened this afternoon. All the children gathered with their parents, heading back home, their paws in their parents’s. She wanted to add the magicians and started with herself. However, she stopped when she finished colouring her hair and stared at the paper. That was how she realized: she was the only one without parents.

Sheba clenched her fists and bit her lip to keep from crying. She has always been without parents like her comrades of the orphanage, she knew that and thought she was used to it but once in a while, that feeling of loneliness comes back at her and prevents her from sleeping.

Her heart jumped when she realized she was not alone anymore in the room and Sheba turned around abruptely to discover a half asleep Solomon, watching her. In a fit of panic, Sheba seized the drawing in front of her and tried to hide it on her chest. Solomon didn’t move and sat in silence in front of her.

"No need to hide it, little miss, I already saw it" he said with a gentle smile.

Sheba got red from head to toes and replied:

"A-Are you going to laugh at me, then?"

"Why would I?" the young boy answered, surprised "I don’t see what is it to laugh at…"

Sheba remained silent for a while and put the drawing on the floor between them. She stared at it once again and felt her heart squeezing.

"They were so happy at that moment" she said quietly, almost as if she didn’t want anyone to hear, not even Solomon "Of course, I was glad for them but at the same time…"

She couldn’t finish her sentence, feeling too ashamed. Solomon did it for her.

"At the same time, jealous, right?"

"…Yes" she admitted, lowing her head down "I wanted the same, I envied those children. I’m horrible for thinking that, am I? I was one of those who seperated them and yet, I wasn’t even able to be fully happy for them!"

"Wanting a family on your own is not horrible, little miss, it’s human" Solomon replied "And sometimes, even when you have relatives, it’s not enough because it is not what you figured as a family…"

Sheba reminded of what she heard about Solomon’s father and his relationship with him. So, he understands what it feels to be lonely even with people by your side.

"Why?" she couldn’t help but ask herself in a sorrowful voice "Why did they abandon me that day in front of a church? What was wrong with me?"

Suddenly, Solomon got up and sat next to her. Without a word, he took a pencil behind him and started to draw figures on the sheet. The little lonely Sheba was now surrounded by a blue haired boy, a taller brown haired woman, a man with a scarf and glasses and other human figures who looked like persons Sheba knew. When he finished, Solomon glanced at her and said with a big smile:

"There, we are all here! Now your drawing is completed!"

Sheba looked at him and then, the sheet. She touched the figures Solomon had just drown and smile tenderly. She understood what he meant and she felt so happy she couldn’t look elsewhere.

"Yes" she replied "It is completed for now! Thank you Solo…"

She couldn’t finish her sentence as the young boy was already back to sleep, his head leaning towards his knees. She laughed softly and got closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. They were discovered the morning after by Ugo and Arba, surprised to find the beds empty. After that, Sheba had kept the drawing with her and watched it from time to time with always that warm feeling in her heart.


End file.
